


Though our journey's long, I know our love is strong

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: It was an overall rough New Year for both of them. Scarlett was getting a divorce from her husband of two years, Romain Dauriac. Chris broke up with Jenny Slate who he was dating for nine months.When they met at the hotel in Istanbul, Chris gave her the biggest hug right away. He was the first one that she called to deliver the news of her separation. He listened to Scarlett cry and talk about everything she wanted to. He remembered it like it just happened yesterday.)





	1. USO Tour

It was a rough New Year for both of them. Scarlett was getting a divorce from her husband of two years, Romain Dauriac. Chris had broken up with Jenny Slate who he had been dating for nine months.

When they met at the hotel in Istanbul, Chris gave her the biggest hug right away. He was the first one,  after her family , that she had called to deliver the news of her separation. He had listened to Scarlett cry and talk about everything she wanted to.

_ The phone rang in the middle of the night. It was 1 AM and Chris  _ _ wanted _ _ to yell at the person who was calling him and interrupting his sleep. But when he gained his consciousness and rubbed his eyes, he saw the caller ID and he was immediately wide awake. _

_ “Hey,” he greeted the person who called him. “It’s 1 AM. You better have a good reason, Scar _ _.” _

_ Then he heard her sobs and didn’t say another word. Chris put on his shirt and got out of bed. Someone turned the light on and Chris looked back to his bed.  _ _ Jenny had also woken up _ _. _

_ “Who is it?” she asked. _

_ “It’s Scarlett. I have to take this,” he replied. “Go back to sleep okay? I’ll be back.” _

_ Except that he didn’t come back that night. He stayed in his living room, listened to Scarlett cry and tell him that Romain wanted a divorce. It was rough, judging by her voice and how much she cried. Chris’s heart ached to see his friend hurt. She didn’t know why he wanted a divorce yet but Chris guessed it would be the same old excuses. _

_ She went on to their huge fight and how they should end everything as fast as they could. Romain also mentioned that he’d uncovered some disgusting things about her. She didn’t know what it was yet but she feared that it might be something about her past. Either way, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. _

_ Chris listened and tried to comfort her as best as she could. If he could fly out to Paris to be with her, he would. He would do anything for his friend. He loved her that much. _

_ “Do you need me to go to Paris?” he asked. _

_ “It’s okay, Chris. You don’t have to do this,” She sobbed. _

_ His heart wanted to go but he couldn’t. He had a movie to film. He had work to do. He had a girlfriend and family to take care of. _

_ “I want to,” he insisted. “You need someone to be with you.” _

_ “I’ll head back to New York with Rose first flight tomorrow. I have work.” _

_ “Yeah, me too,” he said with a sad voice. “I wanna be there for you, Scar. You can call me anytime you want, okay?” _

_ “Thanks, Chris. For everything.” _

_ “That’s what friends do, right?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ When they hung up, Chris realized it was almost dawn and they had been talking for so many hours. He decided to cook something to eat and tried to put the problem away for a minute. _

Reality hit him the next day. Work was overwhelming  and they didn't have much time to talk, even on the phone . A message sent from a different time zone that it would take a freaking long time to respond to.

Then, some good news arrived . His agent called him and let him know he was going on a USO tour with Scarlett. He was so excited  and spent days anticipating the event .

And then there they were, in the hotel in Istanbul together. As usual, they always requested a suite with two bedrooms so they could stay together. They’d done this since The Nanny Diaries. It was easier and they loved to be in each other’s company.

Once they were alone inside the room, Scarlett hugged him. She needed the comfort of his hugs. Chris didn’t say anything and held her as tight as he could , careful not to hurt her.

“So, how’s everything?” he asked. It was an inevitable question he’d known he would have to ask this at some point.

“It’s bad. This is the worst.”

Then she proceeded to pour her heart out. She knew now the secret that Romain had uncovered but she kept it to herself. Chris didn’t push. He held her in his arms, making sure to order dinner to their room, and carried Scarlett to bed after she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 

They had a couple days in Istanbul so Chris suggested blending in with the locals and doing a little sightseeing. Nobody noticed them and it was great that they could have some time alone. All this brought back the sweet memories of when they were  filming their various movies together, or when they’d snuck out of the hotel in the middle of the night to find an empty bar and have some fun.

She missed those days when they were young and carefree. Now her world seemed to be falling apart. When she looked back at all the crisis she had been through, the one thing that never changed was Chris. He was always there for her nd she knew damn well why.

He loved her.

She loved him too. At some point, she had fallen in love with him, wanting to be with him. But her own paranoia kept this from happening. She couldn’t risk losing him the way she’d lost Ryan or Romain. He had always been her anchor, as she was his.  His friendship was the one of the few certainties in her crazy life. Something she could count on that would never change. No matter how much time passed, Chris was still Chris. And he still loved her. No matter what the media or other people said about her.

She wasn’t blind but she was afraid.

Now that he was with someone, she couldn’t do anything except try to act like she didn’t feel a thing. Timing was never right between them. And yet now, she wanted to take advantage of the chance to have him all to herself.

The night before they left on for the tour, they had dinner at a Turkish restaurant near the hotel. Of course, they requested a private corner and tried to blend in as they could. The meal was great and Scarlett had too much of wine. Chris had to carry her in his arms as they made their way back to the hotel.

When Chris placed her on her bed, she pulled him in for a kiss. She thought he would push her away and end it because he had a girlfriend but he didn’t.

So she now knew that he still felt the same.

“Stay,” she whispered against his lips. “Please.”

All Chris could do was a nod and let Scarlett snuggle up with him all night.

* * *

 

Chris had to admit he didn’t expect Scarlett to kiss him like that. Not to mention asking him to stay and she held him all night, falling asleep on his chest. He knew right then his feelings for her were still there.

All those years he had been lying to himself that he’d gotten over her. He’d thought felt nothing for her anymore but the fact was that he hid those feeling way too well.  Even from himself.

But he was a grown up now. He learned to stop taking all this too far. She was drunk and  wouldn’t remember anything and thinking about it made him dread that idea. She was already asleep and Chris had half a mind to slip off the bed and  go to his room.

_ No. Stay _ . Those tiny feeling that resurfaced got the better of him.

Chris stayed but he couldn’t sleep. He watched her all night even he knew they had to make a long journey  the next day . He didn’t care. He didn’t want to wake up from this dream.

When Scarlett woke up the next morning, she put his heart at rest. She smiled at him and gave a little peck on his lips.  The sinking feeling in his gut slowly dissipated .

“I love you.” She mumbled against his chest.

Chris forgot everything. In that moment, there was him and Scarlett. Nothing else mattered.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

They had the best time during the USO tour. He missed doing these kind of things with her. When he was on the Civil War press tour, it sucked because she wasn’t there. (It was understandable. She wanted to stay with her family and Baby Rose.)  He missed the way they rocked the interviews and press conference together.

Now everything was back the  way it was  supposed to be. It was fun when he got to do this kind of things with her. He missed their banters and her wits. They entertained the garrison troops. They sang a duet together in the dining hall as one soldier requested. Chris was playing the piano while Scarlett sat next to him and sing with her angelic voice. (God, he will never get enough of her voice.) Someone took a picture of them and he thought they looked great together. He kept that picture on his phone, saving it for the day he desperately missed her.

Spending time together like this opened so many old wounds and brought back too many fond memories. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way  about her, especially when he had a girlfriend. But Scarlett was his kryptonite. He was weak when he was around her and unable to resist her. He couldn’t stop himself from daydreaming that one day they might actually end up together.

No one could make him feel the way Scarlett did.

The army got them the private room but they had to share together. They provided the two superstars with two beds but they used only one anyway. It was something they always did so it wasn’t weird and it made them sleep better.

When it was all over, Chris knew he had to go back to reality. But he wasn’t someone to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to fairyofthecoast over at tumblr who volunteer to do the beta read and grammar check for me. :) You're a real life saver.


	2. Boston Retreat

They stopped at Dubai for a flight back home. Travelling to three countries in such short length could take a toll on you. They both fell asleep on the flight to Dubai. The sergeant who tasked with escorting them had to wake the two stars up. The Army arranged for a car to drop them off at the Burj Al Arab, the famous five-star hotel. They received the two bedrooms suite as requested.

The first thing Scarlett did was to call her daughter to check in. Rose was with her family in New York now since Romain had to travel back to Paris to take care of his business. Scarlett was glad that he wasn’t there. She didn’t want to cry in front of Chris or her daughter.

But Chris noticed everything and knew everything. The slight change of her movement or the reaction on her face changed even a little. They knew each other too well and there was no way to lie.

He sat down next to her on the couch facing the huge windows overlooking the city. Her hand intertwined with his as if she wanted his strength and support. Chris’s eyes never left her until she hung up.

Scarlett turned to him with teary eyes. Chris held his arms out and Scarlett threw herself into his warm embrace. The only place she felt like she belonged. The only place that would keep her safe from everything that might come her way after she returned to America.

“Everything will be alright, Scar.” He whispered against her hair. “You will see Rose in a couple of days.”

“No, Chris”

“Tell me what’s wrong. It can help.”

“Everything is going wrong, Chris. My life is such a mess.”

Admitting that making Scarlett want to cry harder than she already was.

Chris cupped her face, forcing her to focus on him. “You’re not a mess at all. I’m the bigger mess than you. You got your life together, Scarlett.”

“Chris, my marriage ended. Two times!”

“It’s not your fault. He doesn’t understand our life.  People who are not in this business will never understand our job.”

“It’s gonna be a bad custody battle.  I’m scared I’m going to lose my baby .”

“ You’re a wonderful mom and the judge will see that . And you know that I will be there for you if you need me.”

She hugged him. “Thank you, Chris.”

* * *

 

Chris ended up inviting Scarlett to spend her holiday at his house in Boston. She said Romain will remain in Paris and he will come to New York after the holiday. Chris said that she should bring Rose along too.

“There’s plenty of room in my house. Mom would be more than happy you will joy us.”

In the end, she said yes. Scarlett thought it might be a good way for her to unwind and spend quality time with a good company like Chris’s family. They loved her like one of their own and she couldn’t thank them enough for that.

They made a stopped in New York to pick up Rose at her mom’s house. And Scarlett had to pack up their bags for the holiday. Scarlett made sure no one would see them or follow them. She didn’t want to start any rumors or put Chris in this uncomfortable position.

“Stop thinking,” Chris muttered under his breath.

“I can’t.” She replied. “There’s too much ‘what if’”

“You need to relax, Scar.”

Chris’s hand slipped into hers and it kept her grounded for the first time since they landed in JFK. The car dropped them at her house and the driver waited outside because they will leave for Boston immediately.

Chris smiled when he saw baby Rose walking towards them. Scarlett picked her daughter up and kissed her. They hugged each other and Chris shook hands with her mom and twin brother. They were invited for a dinner but Scarlett said they had to leave right away.

“We can stay for a dinner, Scar ,” Chris suggested. “I will arrange a private jet for us.”

Scarlett gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Chris stepped away to make a call while Scarlett told her mom they changed their minds and would stay for dinner

It was a nice evening. The Johanssons welcomed Chris warmly and thanked him for taking care of Scarlett while they were on USO tour together. Her mother, Melanie, was always nice to him and tried to engage in a conversation with him. Unlike, Hunter, who stared at him and Scarlett as if he knew something. Chris tried not to freak out or else he would have an anxiety attack.

At the end of the meal, Hunter thankfully didn’t say anything. But Chris had a feeling that he knew something was up between his twin sister and him.

* * *

 

It was a short flight but at least they got some private time together. Rose slept on Chris’s lap while Scarlett snapped some pictures of them together. Chris smiled at both of his girls because Rosie was so cute and he loved to see Scarlett relaxed.

Scott, who was the best little brother, picked them up at the airport and made sure to bring a child seat too. Scarlett thanked him for being so thoughtful (actually all the Evans were very thoughtful. It was in their genes.) Chris sat in front with Scott, telling him everything that happened while he was on tour with Scarlett. She sat and listened to the Evans brothers talking. She noticed how Scott looked at her a couple of times through the rear mirror.

He had something he wanted to say to her and Scarlett knew she had to prepare herself.

When they arrived at the Evans home, Lisa was the first one to greet them with a warm hug and welcomed them both home. Lisa squealed when she saw baby Rose and asked if she could hold the little girl. Rose was a bit uncomfortable at first but when she learned that the old lady was Uncle Chris’s mother, she smiled at Lisa.

“I prepared a room for you and your daughter, Scarlett. Your usual room.”

“Thank you, Lisa.”

“We’re glad that you and this little sweet girl will spend the holiday with us.”

“Thank you for having us too.”

Lisa returned Rosa to her mother before turning to her younger son. “Scott, would you be a dear and show Scarlett to her room? I want to speak with your brother first.”

“Yes, mom.”

Scott carried their baggage upstair, leaving Chris to have a conversation with Lisa. Chris’s eyes followed Scarlett until she was out of his sight.

“Be careful, Christopher. You’re having  dangerous thoughts.” Lisa warned her son.

“Mom, we’re friends.”

His mother scoffed. “No friends look at each other the way you looked at her. Need I remind you that Jenny will come over for the holiday too?”

“I know, mom.”

“Whatever you’re planning to do. It better include choosing whoever you want to be with.”

“Mom…”

Lisa smiled and kissed her son’s cheek. “I only want the best for you. Choose whoever your heart tells you. My son’s happiness is the only thing that matters to me.” Lisa said. “A few grandchildren would be okay too.”

“Oh my god, mom!”

Chris laughed and hugged his mother before excused himself to his room. All the while thinking about what his mother said to him. He was conflicted. How could he choose between two amazing women anyway?

When he stepped out of the shower, he dressed in his sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then he went to see Scarlett and Baby Rose. He opened the door quietly and saw that Rose was already asleep while Scarlett was sitting next to her daughter.

“Hey” he whispered as he stepped in.

“Hey;” she greeted and got up to him.

“It’s late you should get some rest too,” Chris said.

“I know. But there’s something I want to do first.”

Before Chris could ask, Scarlett leaned up to kiss him. He went still for a second before he kissed back and held her tightly in his arms. She felt so perfect; it was as if she was made to fit him.

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting and Chris’s hands came to cup her face. Her eyes gleamed and he knew what Scarlett about to say.

“You know I have a girlfriend coming here tomorrow, right?”

“And when does that excuse really stop you?”

“Urgh. You will be the death of me.”

Scarlett smiled again and Chris threw every good conscience out the window. He just wanted her to be happy, even the thing they did will leave his heart bleeding every time. For her, he will do anything.

So there they were, in the bathtub together with Scarlett straddled his laps, riding him while Chris ravaged every part that his mouth could reach and his hands were all over her. His rough beard dragging against her skin, leaving a burn in very interesting places.

When it was all done, Scarlett was totally spent and leaned against his chest and let Chris clean her up. His lips were still sucking on her neck and she felt him smile. His hand snaked down to her thighs before slipped it between her legs. She tried to stop but it wasn’t working when his fingers on her clit and nipple felt too good. He always had his way of seducing her.

They ended up with two more rounds in the bathroom and Chris had to carry her to her bed. He kissed her goodnight before leaving her room.

* * *

 

The next morning they were both slept in, tired from jet lag and the little activity they indulged in before going to bed. Chris was in his room when someone woke him up with light kisses along his jaws. He stirred, rubbing his eyes as he turned toward the person. He was about to say Scarlett but it wasn’t her.

Jenny. His girlfriend. Not Scarlett Johansson.

“Hi.” She greeted.

“Hey” he greeted back sleepily.

“You slept in. Your mom cooked breakfast for you.”

“I think I need more sleep. Still feel a bit jet lag right now.”

“Aww...come on, hot soup and bacon would make you feel better.”

“Alright.”

He got up and Jenny did notice the bruises on his neck.  It was light but she knew enough what they were . It could be nothing. Maybe she was thinking way too much. He could be allergic to something.

Jenny cursed at herself for even thinking that he would cheat on her.  He was a perfect boyfriend. But it was understandable why she could think that. When you had an A-list boyfriend who was so handsome and had a perfect body, you would worry about all the girl throwing themselves at him too.

They walked downstairs and found most of the family member in the kitchen. Chris greeted everyone but the only person Jenny wasn’t notice was Scarlett Johansson herself sitting next to Scott Evans.

What was she doing here anyway? Jenny only knew that they worked together on film a lot and they had been a friend for more than ten years. She guessed they were closer than she thought and it was a normal thing for Scarlett to visit the Evans. Everyone seemed to know her so well.

Chris walked toward Scarlett and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jenny told herself that it was just a gesture of good friend. She was thinking too much again. Scarlett was still married, right?

Then Chris held a little girl up and gave her kiss on both cheeks. Chris motioned for Jenny to come to them.

“Jenny, this is Scarlett and her daughter, Rose.” Chris introduced his girlfriend to Scarlett. “Scar, this is Jenny Slate.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Scarlett said. “He talked about you a lot and I feel like I know you.”

The girls hit it off rather well and Chris was a relief. But the reaction he got from Scott and his mother was another thing. They shook their head and rolled their eyes at Chris. He knew he was an ass to do this to both of them but he couldn’t make up his mind right now.

* * *

 

Scarlett thought Jenny Slate was an awesome woman and she handled kids really well. They sitting together on the back lawn and watched Chris playing with his nieces and nephews. Rose was with her mother and Dodger who seemed to gravitate around her daughter.

Now Scarlett felt bad that she seduced Chris right into her bed and was the cause for him to cheat on his girlfriend. Jenny was nice and she didn’t want to be the cause of this breakup.

But she loved Chris. The timing wasn’t always right between them. He was happy with Jenny and she should let him have his happily ever after, keeping their friendship with just ‘friend with benefits’. No one should get hurt from their secret relationship.

They looked as Chris wrestled with two of his nephews and Rosie wanted to join with Uncle Chris too. She jumped off Mommy’s lap and walked toward Chris with Dodger followed right behind her.

Chris would be a great father and Scarlett probably missed another chance to finally be with him.

* * *

 

They thought she didn’t see how they always gravitated around each other. Jenny noticed everything but she didn’t say it right to Chris. Carly and Shanna said they were just a very good friend and their bond was unlike any relationship Jenny had ever seen.

Jenny tried to stay positive and saw that they were only just friend.

But everything pointed out to the opposite direction. Their little gestures gave it all away. The way Chris looked at Scarlett or how his eyes seemed to sparkle. The way Scarlett laughed and smiled at his joke and touched his arms. The way they leaned against each other or how she laid on the couch with her feet on Chris’s lap.

No friends would do the same things they did to each other. Especially friends from a different gender . They had something that Jenny never had with Chris, the closeness and the ease they had. Scarlett seemed to be the only person who calmed him down so quickly when his anxiety attacked or knocked some sense into him so effectively that even Lisa and Scott couldn’t do.

Of course, she was jealous. Jealous of the power that Scarlett had but she didn’t.

She had to do something or at least talk to Chris about this. Who was she to get in the way of true love? If Chris was so in love with Scarlett, she wanted to hear from him. From what she could see, he probably in love with the blond woman since the first movie they ever filmed together.

He once told her that they had done six films together and counting. No wonder why they were very close. She envied how they got chances to be together and continue their friendship.

Once she got a chance, she  would talk to him about this. He might deny it but all the little gestures towards Scarlett said something else.

This time she might actually be the one who knocked some sense into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fairyofthecoast thank you for beta reading and checking grammar for me :)


	3. Divorce and Break up

New Year Holiday went by so fast. Chris was happy that he finally got times to spend with his family and loved ones. Even it snowed heavily in Boston but the kids, especially Rose, were having fun. Chris always joined his nieces and nephews in snow fight. He always picked Rose on his team because she was his favorite girl.

 

Rose tried to get her mommy to play with them so did Uncle Chris. They tagged team and dragged Scarlett out of the house and formed a team of three. Chris always shielded them from a hard hit from Scott. 

 

Jenny watched them having fun in the snow. That stinging feeling came back again when she saw how close Chris and Scarlett was. 

 

Scarlett told everyone that Rose and her will have to leave earlier than she thought. No one knew the real reason except Chris who spent a lot of time in his office with her and listened to Scarlett crying. She had to take Rose back to New York because Romain will visit them and she wasn’t ready to face him yet.

 

Everyone wanted to know what with all the secrecy but they respected Scarlett’s decision to tell only Chris.

 

Chris drove them to the airport and bit them goodbye. When he arrived home, Jenny was in his room, looking like she had something to say to him.

 

“Hey…” Jenny greeted.

“Hey…” 

 

Then there was an extremely awkward silent. Chris wasn’t sure what to say to her and Jenny looked like she was trying to form a sentence.

 

“Chris, I think we need to break up.” She finally spoke up. Chris frowned at her. “It’s for the best and trust me, I really know what I’m doing.”

“Why?”

“Come on! You obviously want to be with Scarlett. I can clearly see that you love her even you don’t notice it. Everyone can see how close you two are and I kind of think that this is your chance.”

“Jenny, it’s not…”

“Chris, you dumbass, don’t you want to spend the rest of your life with the person you have been falling in love with for ten years?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“I’m doing this for us. I will always love you, Chris. We can always be friend. But I’m not going to get in the way of true love. Wait, she broke up with her husband?”

“Yeah, I think they will file for a divorce soon.”

“This is your chance now, Evans. Don’t waste it.”

“Thank you, Jenny. And thank you again for everything.”

 

He gave her a hug. Then they had a talk that they should let everyone in the family knew that they already broken up. They also came up with a script if words got out to the press, the usual Hollywood's bullshit like conflicted schedule, haven’t spend time together, always travelling, and ended up with that they amicably ended the relationship.

 

Lisa and Scott didn’t look shocked when they announced their break up but respected them enough that they didn’t ask anything. Lisa only said that Jenny will always welcome here and they wished her good luck. Chris drove Jenny to Boston to drop her at the airport.

 

“Chris, I really hope you get her.” Jenny said. “I really do. Just promise me you don’t let this chance go.”

“No, I won’t” Chris promised.

“Good luck, Chris.” She wished him and kissed him on the cheek.

“You too.”

 

Chris came home only to meet with his mother who was waiting for him in the kitchen. Everyone was already upstairs in their room. Chris knew what his mom will say but he decided to keep his mouth shut anyway.

 

“You’re doing the right thing, darling.” Lisa said when her son sat down next to her.

“I hope I’m making the right decision, mom.”

“Do you love Scarlett?”

Chris sighed. “Since I first brought her home ten something years ago.” 

Lisa gave him a hug. “This is your chance now, Christopher. And a girl like Scarlett isn’t comeby easily.”

 

Chris smiled, knowing how true that was. 

 

“You will catch the plane next morning, Christopher. Go be with her and give me a grandchild already.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Chris asked Scott to drive him to the airport so he could go surprise Scarlett in New York. Scott wished him all the best and he hoped that his brother will end up with the woman he always love.

 

He managed to not get any attention when he arrived at JFK and caught a cab to his apartment. He left her a massage that he was in town. She said she needed to do something first before she could see him. Chris guessed it was Romain and their divorce. Chris felt bad for baby Rose that she had to witness this. He had the same experience as well so he knew how it felt.

 

Scarlett sent him a message that she will have dinner with him at his apartment. Chris was looking forward to it. He actually went out to the supermarket and brought all the nice thing Scarlett love. 

 

After the shopping, he still had times to kill so he called Sebastian and see if his co-star was in town.

 

“Hey, what’s up, dude?” Seb greeted him.

“I just want to check if you’re in New York. I’m in town so I thought I can catch up with you and Lizzie.”

 

Yes, Seb and Elizabeth Olsen were dating a few months after the premiere of Civil War. Chris discovered their relationship in the most awkward way possible that he didn't want to mention it (Chris barged in Seb’s apartment only to find them on the couch, naked) Well, he was happy that they were happy and the relationship last longer than Chris thought.

 

He asked both of them if this was just a fling or not because he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. (Trust him, he knew everything about this fling, the romance on set. He and Scarlett had been doing this for ten years.) The answer they gave him was that they wasn’t sure and they just wanted to see how it goes. So Chris just wished them luck.

 

“Yeah, sure. Lizzie would love too.” Seb quickly replied. “Do you have any place in mind?”

“I’m craving some pizza.”

“Meet us at the pizzeria around the corner of my apartment.”

 

Chris texted Scarlett to let her know about this.

 

_ ‘Meeting up with Seb and Lizzie. Probably be home in couple hours.’ _

_ ‘Urghh I want to go with you.’ _

_ ‘You can ditch everything and come with me.’ _

_ ‘I would love too but Romain’s here.’ _

_ ‘Hope everything goes well. If you need me, I will be there.’ _

_ ‘Thank you, Chris.’ _

 

“Here you are, Captain America.” The cab driver said.

 

Chris just smiled and said thank you before handed the driver the money. He spotted Seb and Lizzie sat by the window and they waved for him. When Chris walked inside the pizzeria, it was hard for him not to become the center of attention. People tried to keep their cool but they couldn’t take their eyes from the three superstars.

 

“Hey guys.” Chris greeted and gave them both a hug.

“Hey!” They said back.

 

Chris sat down and ordered a bottle of beer before began to catch up with his friends. Seb was still a nice guy as usual and Lizzie was still the hilarious one. 

 

After filming so many movies together, this cast had become Chris’s second family. Chris loved them so dearly. Lizzie was like the little sister and Seb was one of his closest friend. He asked them about their Infinity War filming schedule and they will be filming in Atlanta at the same time.

 

Their meetup was a good way keep Scarlett off his mind. He thought about her all the time and it wasn’t good at all.

 

“Earth to Chris.” Lizzie said, touching his arm and made him startled. “You’re million miles away.”

“I just… had many things to think about.” 

“What’s bothering you, bro?”

 

Chris was deciding whether to tell them about his break up with Jenny or not. He didn’t want to burden them with his drama. 

 

“You can tell us, bro.”

Chris inhaled sharply. “I broke up with Jenny yesterday.”

“What?” “Really?”

“Yeah, it didn’t work out.”

 

Seb looked at him like he had something to ask but decided not to. Chris wasn’t ready to tell them the reason of this breakup yet. He didn’t want them to think less of Scarlett.

 

“You can tell us when you’re ready, Chris.” Lizzie said.

* * *

 

 

Chris came home around 4 PM. He prepared everything for dinner and set up a romantic scene for them. He knew what Scarlett would say, about how cheesy he was but secretly she loved it.

 

He waited for her to come home. She told him she would be home around 7PM but she was half an hour late right now. Chris texted her, asking if she was okay or not but there was no reply.

 

Chris paced back and forth, wondered what was happening.

 

He looked at his watch again and it was 9PM now. So she stood him up. Chris sighed and decided to go to her apartment to see if she was there. He called a cab and gave him the address. Of course he got the key and the doorman knew him. When he approached her apartment, he heard a loud argument from inside. He unlocked the door and peaked through the crack.

Romain and Scarlett were in the kitchen together and yelled at each other. They were talking about the divorce and that Romain found something so disgusting he didn’t want anything to do with Scarlett anymore. Chris knew he stayed way too long and he shouldn’t be listen to any of this. 

 

He quickly left.

* * *

 

It was half past midnight when Chris heard the doorbell rang. He sleepily got off his bed and went for the door, only to find Scarlett standing outside with her teary eyes.

She didn’t say anything. Chris didn’t say anything but pulled her inside and closed the door before hugging her tightly.

“Are you alright?” He asked out of courtesy. 

“No, I am not.” She mumbled from his chest.

“What did he do to you?”

“He just found out something and he said he didn’t want to do anything with me anymore.”

“He’s being an ass.” Chris said through gritted teeth. “That stupid lettuce head doesn’t deserve you.”

Scarlett bursted into laughter when she heard what Chris called her ex husband. Chris frowned in confusion.

“Are you gonna laugh or cry?” He asked.

“I can’t believe you call him that!”

“What? It’s the first thing that came to my mind when I first saw him.”

Scarlett couldn’t believe how Chris could change her emotion like this. Oh how they had power over each other. She didn’t know why she was afraid to be with him romantically when he was clearly the right one for her.

“Are you hungry? I can fix something up for you.” He asked.

“That would be great. Thank you.”

She leaned up to kiss him, thanking him for always by her side. 

“I’m sorry I stood you up.”

“It’s okay, Scar.” He kissed her forehead.

Chris led her to his kitchen before taking out food he prepared from the fridge to reheat it. She picked a bottle of wine and poured it for both of them. It wasn’t the romantic dinner he was hoping for but it was close enough. Just them, sharing food he made and nice wine is sufficed. Scarlett still loved his mac and cheese so that was a plus.

They didn’t know how much time had passed. But they were sipping on wine and dined Chris’ food. He listened to her every problem attentively and finally, he had a 

chance to tell her what he came to tell her.

“I broke up with Jenny.” He blurted out. “She said for me to be with someone I love and she understands that I love that person more than. She is willing to step out so I can have this shot with my one true love.”

Scarlett knew what he about to say. She pressed her lips tightly waiting for him to say the next sentence.

“Scarlett, I love you. For as long as I could remember.” He said, looked at her in the eyes. “I love you so fucking much in a way I don’t I can love anyone the way I love you.”

Scarlett didn’t say anything but leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you too, Evans.” She whispered against his soft lips. “So fucking much.”

Now that she finally admitted it to him, it was totally worth it. It felt so right and she should’ve say it faster than this.

“I don’t understand why we wait 13 years to do this.” He said. Both hands still cupping her face.

“The time was never right for us.”

“But this time I will not let you go again.”

“Chris…”

“I will wait until all of this divorce thing is settled but I will be by your side to support you all the time.”

“Thank you for everything, Chris.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Sorry for any mistake.


End file.
